El amor, atraviesa el tiempo y espacio
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Bueno antes que nada: LEMMON... esto sería un... Oneshot divido en dos partes Mi fanfic transcurre cuando Daru comete un error y le envía a la madre de Ruka "Come más carne" (se vuelve chico) Se enamoró de Makise a primera vista, hubo cierto accidente donde terminan... tuturu no les diré, tendrán que leerlo n.n
1. Parte I

El amor, atraviesa el tiempo y espacio.

Otro día más en el laboratorio, eran las tres de la tarde; Irían a hacer otra prueba con el D-Mail. Pero. Ese día Daru no estaba a su máxima capacidad metal, ya que toda la noche anterior, se la pasó jugando hasta que el alba decidiera aparecer. Supuestamente tenían que mandar un mensaje a la madre de Ruka que decía: "¿Cuídate, vale?", pero al codificarlo, Dura escribió: "Come más carne".

Dura inició la secuencia del microondas-tele transportador (nombre temporal), cuando Okabe estaba a punto de mandarla, sintió como Makise le tomaba del brazo, provocando mandar el mensaje. Chispas iniciaron. Okabe sintió como el presente era cambiado, pero, esta vez, igual Makise lo sintió. La pelirroja vio como el mundo se detenido un minuto, caminó por todo el departamento y no vio a nadie, luego percibió una presión en su pecho; Como si su corazón fuera a salir de este, se agachó y se tomó el pecho para cesar el dolor, cuando alzó la mirada, pudo ver a Mayuri.

— ¿Estás bien, Makise-san? — Preguntó con tono preocupado la ojiaverde.  
— S-Si... ¡Espera! — La pelirroja fue donde estaba Okarin. — Pervertido, pude sentirlo. — Expuso la chica.  
— ¿Sentir qué? — Interrogó el científico loco.  
— ¡El cambio en el presente! — Exclamó Makise.  
— ¿Cómo? — Cuestionó exaltado el hombre.  
— No se... tendría que hacer pruebas... — Contestó la chica.  
— No se podrán hacer pruebas hasta dentro de una semana. — Comunicó Daru. — El microondas ha sido cruelmente sobre explotado, si siguen así, se dañara. Además de que necesita partes nuevas para un mejor funcionamiento.

Okabe y Makise se miraron mutuamente, sabían que no debían correr el riesgo; Así que entre ambos decidieron suspender temporalmente las pruebas e ir a comprar el material. Pero entre los delirios de Okarin, le ordenó a Makise quedarse junto con Ruka a cuidar que nadie de la organización penetrara en su laboratorio.

— Ese pervertido... ¡Siempre me deja los trabajos aburridos a mí! — Se quejó la científica.  
— T-Tranquila Makise-san, seguro que para Okabe-san es importante y por eso te dejó a cargo. — Comentó Ruka con su tono suave y un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.  
— Estas bien, Ruka-chan. ¿No quieres algo de beber? — Le ofreció la chica para tratar de olvidar su mal genio.  
— Si. — Contestó.

Makise fue directo a la nevera y husmeo para ver que le podía dar a Ruka, sin imaginar que esta acción tendría consecuencias colaterales. Ruka siempre se sintió inconforme con su propio cuerpo, más de una ocasión deseo ser mujer; Pero ver a aquella chica de cabellera roja en esa posición, provocó que su pulso se acelerara y su respiracion se agitara. Debía de admitir que Makise Kurisu le atrajo desde el primer día que la conoció, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que le hablaba, pero en ese momento, se sintió más que atraído a ver los suculentos muslos de la joven. Algo en él cambió totalmente. Apretó sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de descifrar mentalmente la textura que tendrían.

— Ruka-chan, sólo hay . ¿Quieres un poco? — Preguntó la chica sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
— Eh... Si... — Aceptó él mientras agachaba la mirada y se regañaba por haber tenido esos pensamientos.

Makise tomó la botella que contenía el líquido, la sirvió en un vaso y se dirigió donde estaba sentado Ruka. Su paso aún estaba afectado por el disgusto de hacía unos momentos, así que nunca se fijó que Mayuri había dejado una bola de estambre que estaba usando para tejer un accesorio para un cosplay. Ruka notó aquella esfera lenuda y trató de avisarle a Makise, pero no logró hacerlo a tiempo; La chica tropezó con aquella bola provocando que perdiera el equilibro, Ruka logró tomarla de la cintura, pero esto sólo conllevo a que ambos cayeran al piso. Cayeron de tal manera que Ruka quedó abajo de Makise y esta arriba de él, juntando sus pelvis y sus miembros; Ruka entreabrió los ojos, sólo para contemplar el imponente cuerpo que yacía sobre él; Makise se había derramado todo el refresco arriba de ella, provocando que su blusa se le pegara al cuerpo exponiendo el sostén blanco -ahora café- que tenía. El chico empezó a sentir un profundo calor entre sus piernas, se estaba empezando a excitar.

— ¿Estás bien Ruka...? — Makise no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, porque sintió un bulto entre sus piernas.

La chica trató de moverse, pero en vez de que pudiera alejarse, rozó una parte muy sensible de ella con aquel bulto; No sabía que le impresionaba más: Si saber que Ruka era un chico, o el simple hecho que desde que sintió ese roce, no paró de moverse. Ruka por su parte ya estaba jadeando, la sensación de placer que le provocaba esa simple acción de frotación era indescriptible, y su excitación llegó a más cuando Makise se acostó arriba de él. El ojo púrpura sintió los pechos de la pelirroja sobre el suyo. No supo cómo, en ese momento no sabía el porqué, pero con sus manos agarró la cara de Makise y la besó; Un beso deseoso y lascivo. La joven científica no sabía la razón, pero le correspondió a aquel beso lujurioso. Ambos jóvenes movían sus miembros provocando un roce aún más intenso, sus lenguas jugaban entere si y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Era una locura de sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos: Lujuria. Deseo. Y... ¿Amor? Si, amor. Un amor que surgió a primera vista entre los jóvenes, pero por sus respectivas razones nunca le dieron tiempo para descifrar aquel nuevo sentimiento.

— ¡Okarin, déjame verlo! — Se escuchó la voz reprochante de Mayuri.  
— No, es muy delicado. — Igual se apreció la voz de Okabe.

Ambos jóvenes enseguida se separaron, no supieron como de estar en el suelo, pasaron a estar sentados en el sillón; Uno a cada extremo. Sus caras estaban sumamente rojas y sus respiraciones agitadas. "¿Qué había pasado?" se preguntaban los dos.

— Ya llegamos. — Anunció Mayuri saltando en la entrada.  
— Si. — Exclamó la chica de roja cabellera.  
— Solicito una mesa redonda. — Pidió Okabe, de inmediato todos se reunieron. — Como la investigación será suspendida una semana... creo que será el momento adecuado para trabajar en la teoría. Así qué no veo el motivo para que todos ustedes a excepción de Cristina venga.  
— ¡Aquí no hay ninguna "Tina" — Se quejó la chica.  
— Bueno, que el zombie venga. Todos los demás se pueden ir, pero si desean acompañarnos, está bien. Así qué desde ahora, pueden retirarse. Mañana te espero chica pervertida.

El comentario del científico provocó un sonrojo aún mayor en Makise, no sólo por lo que había dicho, sino que se había portado de esa forma en su ausencia. Enseguida se paró y se fue de aquel sitio; Cuando Ruka vio aquella acción, no tardo en seguirla ya que de cierta forma, igual era su culpa.

— ¿Y a estos que les pasó? — Preguntó Okabe a lo cual todos se encogieron de hombros.

Makise caminaba a paso rápido, su vergüenza la consumía viva; Detrás de ella, corría la frágil figura de Ruka. Makise sintió de la nada unos brazos delgados y una prominente erección en sus muslos; Se sentía aún más avergonzada al saber que estaba disfrutando aquella dureza, pero más avergonzado estaba Ruka por hacer tales acciones.

— Makise-san, perdóname. No sé qué es lo que me está pasando... — Se disculpó el ojipurpura mientras se pegaba más a la chica. — Es que... tu me gustas tanto que mi cuerpo reacciona así por ti.  
— ¡Eh! ¿Y-Y-Yo te gusto? — La joven estaba más que sorprendida. De muchas cosas se había enterado ya hoy, y para fulminar, le gustaba a aquel chico que parece chica, pero que aún así le atraía; Ya muchas veces pensó en volverse homosexual sólo para que estuviera con aquel chico.  
— ¿A-A caso no lo sientes? — Ruka se apegó aún más a ella, dejándole en claro los estragos que hacía en su cuerpo masculino.  
— Y-Yo... Ah... — La joven científica estaba entrando en shock, Ruka había empezado a lamer el cuello de la chica. — V-V-Vamos a mi hotel... — Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese instante.

Makise tomó de la mano a Ruka y lo guió hasta su hotel, pidió la llave y cuando el hombre del recibidor le preguntó por su acompañante, agradeció infinitamente que Ruka pareciera mujer. Según órdenes de su madre, no podía meter a hombres en su cuarto de hotel; Makise le comentó al hombre que Ruka era una amiga y que esa noche dormiría con ella, como en una clase de "fiesta de pijama". El hombre creyendo la historia les permitió seguir.

Apenas llegaron a su departamento, Ruka besó a Makise; El beso fue muy tierno, la empujó hasta caer en su cama. Ya no podía más, un instinto dentro de él se apoderó de su ser. El beso se volvió más hambriento, Ruka se deshizo de toda la ropa de Makise y esta de la de él; Sus cuerpos estaban expuestos. Las caricias mutuas, los suspiros de placer se escuchaban. Ruka bajó por el cuello de Makise dejando pequeñas marcas, llegó a sus pechos y como un bebe succionando leche, se apoderó del seno derecho de la científica y con su mano acarició el izquierdo. La pelirroja arqueo la espalda para darle más acceso; El sudor les goteaba a ambos cuerpos, el calor era insoportable. Ruka descendió de los pechos de la chica hasta su intimidad, esa parte que Ruka envidiaba; Pero que esa noche era su parte favorita. Como si se tratara de una paleta, el joven inició a lamer aquella parte sin piedad alguna. Los gemidos de Makise eran música para los oídos del joven, seguía lamiendo todos los pliegues de su amante, se topó con un pequeño botón rosa que estaba muy rígido; Ruka asumió que era, así que lo lamió y apretó con sus legua, enseguida sintió como las manos de la chica lo tomaban de su cabeza y lo incitaba a que lo hiciera más profundo.

Makise no había experimentado nunca esas sensaciones. Antes detestaba que le dijeran pervertida, ya que no lo era; Ahora no tendría argumento alguno para negar aquella parte de ella. Si. Era una pervertida, pero si sentir ese inmenso placer era lo que se consideraba pervertido, con honor llevaría aquel sufijo. Cuando no pudo percibir la laguna de Ruka en su intimidad, abrió los ojos y lo pudo ver mirándola. Le pedía a gritos proclamarla. Y así como una flor abre sus pétalos en primavera, Makise abrió sus piernas para darle acceso al que sería su dueño. Pudo sentir la erección de Ruka frotandoce en su entrada, no podía más, lo quería adentro de ella ya; Como si pudiera leer su mente, Ruka introdujo su miembro en ella. Al llegar a la barrera que le impedía ser uno sólo, el joven la abrazó, le dio un beso y la penetro por completo. Makise mordió los labios de Ruka y derramó una lágrima por el dolor que sentía; Poco a poco, el joven de bellos ojos color púrpura, comenzó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente. Todo el dolor que sintió en un momento Makise se esfumó dejando sólo placer.

La manera en la que penetraba Ruka a Makise era brutal, podría tener un cuerpo femenino, más ya le había quedado en claro a la pelirroja que no era para nada femenino, era todo un hombre. Cada parte de ella la hizo vibrar en una oleada de placer, a tal grado que en tan sólo unos minutos consiguió darle uno de los primeros tres orgasmos de la noche; Ruka no se detendría por nada, seguía entrando y saliendo de la chica. Segundo orgasmo. El joven sentía como las cavidades le de la chica apretaban más su miembro. Ya venía en tercer orgasmo de ambos jóvenes, Ruka quería salir de ella y correrse afuera; Pero Makise enredó sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de él, no aguantó más y ambos tuvieron su orgasmo. Sus líquidos se fundieron en uno sólo. Ruka se dejó caer al lado de Makise, ella estaba dando la espalda a él insitandolo a abrazarla, cosa que él hizo en ese momento. De nueva cuenta le besó el cuello y se acurrucó entre su largo cabello; Makise percibió el respirar tranquilo y satisfactorio de su nuevo dueño y amante. ¿Quién pensaría que un simple mensaje podría provocar todo esto?, la joven científica no tardo igual en sucumbir al sueño.

La pareja aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente, abrazada, sientiendoce en compañía; Hasta que un molestoso ruido provocó que la chica de levantara, era una llamada de Okabe.

— ¿Hola? — Respondió a la llamada aún adormilada.  
— ¡¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?! — Escuchó los gritos de su "jefe", a lo cual simplemente colgó y se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Ruka, pero no tardó mucho y volvió a sonar.  
— ¿Hola? — Esta vez su tono ya era de molestia.  
— Perdóneme el hablarle, de seguro estaba ocupada... ¿Me podría decir a que hora podría venir? — Okabe sabía que si quería que ella le contestara tenía que hablarle muy respetuosamente.  
— Estaré ahí en unas... dos o tres horas más... — Respondió la chica.  
— ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Piensas que estaré esperando hasta que?! — Makise volvió a colgar y volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de un ya despierto Ruka, pero el celular volvió a sonar.  
— ¿Hola? — Esta vez contestó Ruka.  
— ¿Rokaku-chan? ¿Estás con Cristina? Dile que la espero dentro de tres horas. — Comentó Okabe antes de cortar.  
— Okabe-san dice que te espera en tres horas. — Comunicó el mensaje Ruka.  
— Bien, eso me da tiempo de dormir un rato más y bañarme. — Aseguró la chica mientras se arremolinaba entre las sábanas.  
— ¿Y si mejor nos bañamos y vamos a comer algo juntos? — Cuestionó Ruka mientras besaba la mejilla de Makise.  
— ¿Y si te digo que no? — Retó la chica.  
— Haré esto... — El joven besó el cuello de la chica de una manera torturosamente lenta.  
— E-Esta bien... Vamos a bañarnos y luego a comer... — Dijo la chica en un suspiros.  
— ¡Sí! Vamos a bañarnos los dos juntos. — Exclamó el chico y antes de que la joven protestara, la había tomado de la mano y de habían metido al baño.  
— ¡Wow! ¡Tienes una bañera! ¡Metamonos! — Pidió Ruka, a lo cual Makise accedió.

Mikase llenó la bañera y le vertió sales aromáticas olor vainilla, cuando la tina estuvo lista, ambos se metieron. Observó por unos instantes a Ruka, estaba jugando de una manera tan infantil e inocente con la espuma, veía su figura a través del agua, cualquiera diría que es una chica por su forma de actuar y su físico. "¿Cómo este chico me pudo quitar mi virginidad de esa manera tan brutal y placentera?" pensó Makise mientras tenía la mitad de su cara sumergida y sus ojos fijos en Ruka que jugaba con la espuma.

— ¿Pasa algo, Makise? — Preguntó el chico mientras le sonreía.  
— N-Nada... Sólo me preguntaba algo... — Contestó.  
— ¿Qué cosa? — La sonrisa de Ruka era deslumbrante, no podía ocultarle nada a esa sonrisa.  
— Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Cómo es que la persona que tengo frente mío pudo quitarme de una manera tan salvaje y placentera mi virginidad...? — Makise se sumergió más, enseguida notó como Ruka nadaba y se ponía detrás de ella y la abrazaba.  
— Es porque... Tu me vuelves alguien tan distinto, alguien que está muy adentro de mi, y tu eres la única que despierta lo hombre en mi; Tu eres la primera a la que puedo decir que amo... — Makise giró su cuello para verlo a los ojos, lentamente se acercaba a él, cerrando sus propios ojos y uniendo finalmente sus labios.

Ese momento fue uno de los más lindos de todos, al terminar de bañarse, ambos salieron tomados de las manos, le dejó la llave al encargado en turno y partieron a desayunar. Encontraron un lugar pequeño, sin mucha gente; Entraron y se encontraron que servían comida occidental. Comieron y pasaron un bueno rato los dos, pero, todo inicio debe tener un fin; Makise acompañó a Ruka hasta la entrada del templo donde vivía, ya en muchos problemas estaba por haberse quedado a fuera toda la noche, pero por suerte sus padres no estaban, así que en señal de despedida, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Makise. Esa acción provocó que la joven se ruborizara por completo, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa y se adentró en el templo.

Makise se encaminó al laboratorio donde un desesperado Okabe y una linda Mayuri la esperaban.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas, zombie? — Preguntó a gritos Okabe.  
— No te interesa... — Argumentó la chica mientras se ponía la bata.  
— Okarin~ No seas tan metiche. — Le reprendió la chica de ojos verdes mientras le jalaba de la manga de la bata.  
— ¡Pero! — Quiso reprochar.  
— Eres un metiche pervertido... — Comentó la chica pelirroja con un tono de burla.  
— ¡Mira quién habla, pervertida! — Makise rió a susurros.  
— Si, tal vez sea una pervertida... pero al menos yo aún no práctico la abstinencia... — Dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible.  
— ¿Dijiste algo? — Preguntó el científico.  
— Nada, viejo virgen. — El comentario le atravesó a Okabe como un flechazo, por la razón de que era verdad.  
— ¿Eres virgen, aún? — Dijo entre risas Daru.  
— ¡Cállate y ponte a trabajar! — Ordenó el hombre.

Esa tarde Makise y Okabe trataron de trabajar en las teorías, pero se dedicaron más tiempo en discutir que en escribir algo en el papel; Pasaron las horas y sólo tenían lo que ya habían planteado, para sorpresa de todos, Ruka había llegado al departamento con esa sonrisa tan suya.

— B-Buenas tardes... Les traje un poco de comida que sobró en el templo... Mi padre se las manda. — Explicó Ruka con timidez.  
— Gracias, Roroku-san; Dáselo a mi asistente y que te ayude a preparar las cosas. — Le propuso el científico.  
— Cla-Claro... — Dijo Ruka mientras pasaba a la cocina. — Makise-san... ¿Me ayudas? — Pidió el joven.  
— Claro... — Accedió la chica, pero su cerebro tenía un complot contra ella; En su mente vinieron las escenas de la noche pasada y un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

Ruka notó el leve sonrojo de su amante, él sólo pudo reír para sí e iniciar a preparar las cosas; Cuando Makise trató de cortar unas cuantas rodajas de manzana para acompañar la comida, no pudo. No sabía cortar la manzana, ella siempre había comido cosas ya hechas, o que simplemente se calentarán en microondas; Ruka la observó y no pudo evitar no ayudarla, se puso detrás de ella, como era de su altura, no tuvo problemas para tomarla de las manos y guiarla. Makise sentía morirse, las sensaciones de la noche anterior seguían ahí y su cuerpo lo sabía; La pelirroja empezó a frotar sus muslos contra el miembro de Ruka sin que nadie lo notara. Claro que si pasas más de 15 minutos en esa posición y reprimiendo gemidos y suspiros, alguien se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

— Espectáculo Yuri... — Susurró Daru, en ese momento ambos jóvenes de estremecieron y se separaron.  
— ¿¡Eh?! — Exclamó Okabe.  
— Daru, no seas tonto. Ruka es chico. — Aseguró la ojiverde.  
— ¿Ruka es chico? — Dijo incrédulo Okabe.  
— Si, Okarin. — Afirmó Mayuri.  
— Ya... Ya está la comida. — Comentó Ruka sonrojado mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.  
— ¡Gracias! — Dijeron todo en unísono.  
— No hay de qué. — Sonrió el chico.

Todos comieron, pero la joven pareja se sentía nerviosa; No sólo porque Makise había provocado a Ruka, sino porque este tenía una erección que se notaba y que le dolía. La chica tomó su suéter que estaba en el sofá y se lo puso a Ruka entre las piernas. El día después de eso transcurría normal, hasta que una llamada inesperada le tomó por sorpresa al equipo; Feiris le había pedido a Mayuri que si traía a Makise y a Ruka para que le ayudarán en un show, y sin esperar un momento, todos partieron hacia el café.

— ¡Feiris! Tuturu~ Ya estamos aquí. — Se anunció Mayuri.  
— ¡Qué bien! Mayuri, tu viste a Ruka y yo a Makise. — Ordenó la joven con nekomimis.

En un instante, ya los dos estaban vestidos; Makise estaba vestida con un traje de sirvienta y unas orejas de lobo, Ruka estaba vestido con un traje igual de sirvienta, sólo que el color de esta era totalmente rojo. Según habían entendido, harían un show de Caperucita Roja. A ambos literalmente los empujaron al escenario sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— ¡Vamos Makise, debes "comerla". — Les gritó Nyannyan.

Makise sólo se quedó ahí, parada, viendo el público que se comenzaba a enfadar; Feiris no estaba dispuesta en hacer enojar a sus clientes, así que con un bastón provocó que Makise cayera arriba de Ruka como en aquella ocasión. El chico sabía que si eso seguía así, otra vez actuaría de aquella manera; La joven estaba sonrojada, se paró como pudo y ayudó a Ruka a pararse, cuando alzó la mirada, el rostro de él estaba muy cerca. Muy placenteramente cerca. No aguantó, ella se quebró, lo besó. Ese beso de ser uno lindo y puro, pasó a ser uno hambriento y desesperado; Los clientes estaban a su máximo y Nyannnyan estaba más que feliz y sorprendida con esa "actuación" tan realista.

Al terminar su beso, ambos miraron al público que exigía más; La cara de ambos enrojeció y salieron del escenario. Feiris les cuestionó el cómo habían hecho la actuación de ese beso, ya que se veía real; Makise le inventó que en realidad, besaba a Ruka debajo de los labios y a un ángulo preciso para que se viera natural. Creyeron su historia. Ya era tarde, así que todos se irían a sus casas. Ruka le pidió a Makise que fueran a un parque cercano ya que tenía que hablar con ella; Makise se estremeció. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Se había arrepentido de lo de anoche?, ¿Ya no le quería? Y más cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. Llegaron al parque y ambos se sentaron en una banca.

— Eh... Makise... ¿Puedo estar cuatro días en tu cuarto de hotel? — Preguntó el chico sonrojado.  
— ¿Eh? ¿De eso querías hablarme? — Dijo aliviada la chica.  
— Si, ¿A caso no puedo? Es que pedí permiso para estar afuera por cuatro días, di de excusa que me necesitaban en el laboratorio y me dieron permiso... Así qué... ¿No puedo? — Volvió a cuestionar el chico.  
— No, no. No es eso. Si puedes, me encantaría que pasaras esos días conmigo... — Respondió mientras movía sus manos acorde a sus palabras.  
— ¡Genial! — Gritó Ruka mientras abrazaba a Makise.

Ruka besó a la joven, esta vez sólo fue un dulce y tierno beso... Si las cosas seguían así, esa noche Makise no tendría descanso alguno. Y tenía razón, esa noche sería exquisitamente placentera; Llegaron al hotel e informaron que su "amiga" Ruka se quedaría con ella por cuatro días, a lo cual el joven accedió con suma normalidad. Llegaron a su cuarto de hotel y no esperaron nada, fueron directo a hacer el amor de nuevo; Ruka acarició el cuerpo de la joven que tenía abajo de él, está lo tocó de nuevo, recordando cada parte que la noche pasada toco, volvió a extasiares cuando él lamió su intimidad. Pero hoy ella igual lo complacería; Makise bajó hasta el miembro erecto de Ruka, con su mano acaricio toda su longitud, con cada vaivén la velocidad incrementaba; En algún punto dejó de lado su mano y se metió toda la erección de Ruka en su boca.

Ruka no podía creer lo que pasaba, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el placer que sentía; Cada moviendo dentro de la cavidad oral, no pudo evitar tomar la cabeza de Makise e invitarla a que aumentara la velocidad, sintió de inmediato como las entradas y salidas eran más rápidas, al final se corrió dentro de su boca; Pero no bajó para nada la prominente erección. Ambos se acomodaron para darle fin a aquel acto, Ruka penetró a Makise, esta vez fue de tal manera que ambos podían sentir placer, cada embestida tenía como acompañante un gemido de placer y un "te amo", cada suspiro portaban el nombre de uno de los amantes. Como el rocío de una una flor, el sudor empapaba los cuerpos de aquellos amantes. El orgasmo se podía sentir, estaba a punto de llegar, Ruka salió para no derramar aquella semilla en el cuerpo de su chica. El primer y único orgasmo de la noche azotó a los jóvenes, dejándolos agitados y agotados. Makise se acurrucó en el pecho de Ruka, empezó a lamerlo y a morderlo dejándole pequeñas marcas; Este no se quedó atrás, si bien su parte favorita eran los pliegues de la pelirroja, el cuello le ganaba por mucho, igual lo lamió y mordió, estaba iniciandoce otra vez a encender cuando sintió la respiración tranquila de su amante. Se había quedado dormida. Ruka sonrió y decidió acompañar a Makise en el mundo de ensueño.


	2. Parte II

El amor, atraviesa el tiempo y espacio.

Cuando el sol proclamó el cielo, la joven científica se despertó y de paró de la cama; Fui directamente a las hermosas cortinas que estaban abiertas y las cerró, un pequeño regañó se escuchó entre sus diestra y se dirigió al baño para bañarse, no sin antes despertar a la pequeña figura que yacía en su cama. Fui directo a su lado con las intenciones de levantarlo, pero quedó hechizada al ver se figura así de tranquila; No tenía muchas ocasiones de tenerlo así, no se resistió y le dio un pequeño beso. Makise sonrió al escuchar susurrar su nombre entre sueños a Ruka

— Ruka, Ruka. Levántate, es hora de bañarnos. — Dijo la chica mientras lo agitaba levemente.  
— No quiero, Makise. — Contestó el mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ponía en la cama de nuevo.  
— Vamos, acuérdate que tengo que ir al laboratorio. — Argumentó la chica mientras se ponía de pie. — Además, hoy también habrá espuma... — Comentó la chica mientras se dirigía al baño.  
— ¡Vamos a bañarnos! — Gritó Ruka mientras daba un salto de la cama y se dirigía donde ella estaba.

Makise preparó todo lo necesario, ambos se metieron en la tina e iniciaron a jugar con la espuma, Makise sonreía por lo divertido que era, hasta que Ruka se acercó sin que lo notara y le robo un pequeño beso; Makise no tardó en devolvérselo, poco a poco los jóvenes se pegaban más y más, Makise colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico de ojos color púrpura, Ruka por su parte puso sus manos apoyadas al fondo de la tina para que ambos no cayeran. Pero no contaba que para el fondo estaba resbaloso provocando que ambos fueran a parar directo al fondo, cuando los dos salieron a la superficie, se miraron y comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Ya después de la ducha, Makise estaba arreglandoce para ir al laboratorio, admiró las marcas hechas por su joven amante y dio un suspiro de enojo mezclado con resignación; Cubrió su cuello con la camisa abotonandola hasta el último botón superior.

— Makise~ Tengo mi cuello lleno de marcas tuyas~. — Decía Ruka mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda.  
— ¿De qué te quejas? Si yo igual tengo marcas en mi cuello, lo malo es que no es sólo ahí... — Dijo Makise con un tono irritado.  
— Pero es un gran honor llevar las marcas que me hiciste~. — En ese momento, Ruka mordió levemente el glóbulo de la oreja de la chica.  
— Es-Espera... — Makise estaba sonrojada y a un metro de Ruka. — A-Ahorita no, Ruka. Deja qué volvamos en la noche. Lo más importante: ¿Cómo haremos para ocultar esas marcas? — Preguntó abiertamente.

En ese momento, la joven se acordó de algo; Ella tenía una bufanda color morado guardada en su guardarropa. Se dirigió ahí tan rápido como pudo, sacó todo lo que tenía ahí, incluso una braga terminó en la cara de Ruka haciéndole sonrojar. Cuando al fin encontró la bufanda, se dio vuelta solo para encontrar a un estático Ruka sonrojado con su ropa íntima en la cara. "¿Cómo le puede afectar eso si anoche estaba pegado en el lugar donde cubren las bragas?" se preguntó la joven mientras le quitaba la prenda de la cara y le ponía la bufanda, cuando estaba acomodandole la bufanda a su joven, este le tomó de las manos, se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso muy dulce y puro.

— Ya estoy listo, salgamos... — Dijo sonriente Ruka.  
— Si... — Accedió algo apenada Makise. Ambos salieron del cuarto y el hotel para encontrarse con el día más caluroso del año.  
— ¡Qué calor! — Se quejó Ruka.  
— Quítate la bufanda si quieres... — Propuso la chica, a lo cual el accedió; Ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar rumbo al laboratorio.  
— Mira, esa chica tiene mordidas en el cuello. — Se escuchó un comentario.  
— ¡Oh, mira! Un lindo cuadro yuri, y esas marcas en el cuello de la Neko... ¡Que envidia! Quisiera poderlas ver de noche. ¡De seguro la tachi es una salvaje! — Se escuchó el susurro de unos jóvenes amantes del yuri moe.  
— ¡Dejen de estar hablando de nosotros! — Gritó Makise al cielo.  
— Creo que... mejor me vuelves a poner la bufanda... — Dijo Ruka mientras le daba la bufanda a Makise, esta empezó a colocársela y enseguida ya tenía una multitud rodeándola.  
— ¿Po-Podrían dejarnos? Mi novia y yo queremos espacio... — Pidió Ruka muy tímidamente.  
— ¡Aww, aceptó que es su novia! — Gritó el cúmulo de gente. Makise estaba más que sonrojada, si bien nunca le había quedado claro si era o no su novia, ahora sí que lo sabía.  
— Mi novio les hizo una petición... Pero yo se los exijo... ¡LARGUENCE! — Bufó la pelirroja.  
— ¿Novio?, ¿Es un chico? Vámonos de aquí... Pensé que era Yuri... — Se quejaron todos antes de irse.

Los dos suspiraron y siguieron su camino, llegaron al departamento y tocaron la puerta. Nadie contestó. Makise buscó la copia de la llave que estaba escondida entre la abertura de la puerta, entraron y un fuerte olor a alcohol se sentía en el aire; Ambos se taparon la nariz e iniciaron a buscar a Okabe, pero la sorpresa fue que él estaba tirado en el suelo y apenas vio a Makise la acorraló contra la pared.

— Mayuri, ¿Qué haces con Rakoku-chan? ¿Me estas engañando? — Decía dibagante.  
— ¿Qué? ¡Alejate de mí! ¡Soy yo, Makise! — La chica trataba de zafares, pero era en vano. Ruka estaba en shock.  
— ¡Tu solo me perteneces Mayuri! ¡Te haré mía! — Cuando Ruka escuchó esas palabras, salió del shock y empujó a Okabe para qué se alejara de la chica.  
— ¡Déjala, Makise es sólo mía! — Gritó Ruka mientras abrazaba a Makise con sus ojos cerrados.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que Makise es sólo tuya, Ruka-chan? — Se escuchó la voz de Mayuri que recién llegaba.  
— Yo... Yo... Eh... — Ruka estaba sonrojado.  
— Así es, todos lo escuchamos. — Comento Daru.  
— ¿Por qué tienes esa bufanda? — Dijo Mayuri mientras le quitaba la prenda.  
— No, no, no. — Cuando quedó descubierto el cuello del joven, todos abrieron los ojos como platos, seguidos por un grito en conjunto.  
— ¿Podrían explicarme que pasó entre ustedes dos? — Pidió Okabe mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.  
— Yo... — Inició Makise, pero Ruka interrumpió.  
— Yo les diré. Me enamoré de Makise desde el primer día que Okabe-san la llevó al templo, yo penaba antes que estaba enamorado de Okabe-san, pero ese sentimiento era más de respeto que verdadero amor; Pero cuando pensaba en Makise, mi corazón se sentía feliz. Hace tres días, yo... se podría decir que me le declaré. — "Y que declaración fue esa, tres orgasmos seguidos." Pensó Makise al recordar esa noche. — Desde ese momento, se podría decir que Makise y yo somos una pareja oficial. — Terminó de narrar su historia Ruka.  
— Bien, eso responde la primera pregunta. Ahora... ¿¡Por qué tienes esas marcas en tu cuello, Rokaku?! — Interrogó a gritos el científico.  
— Okarin, no seas metiche. Ellos sin pareja, por ende tienen una visa sexual. — Dijo la ojiverde sin ninguna vergüenza, provocando que ambos agacharán la cabeza y se sonrojarán.  
— ¿E-Eso es cierto? — Preguntó incrédulo Okabe al ver la reacción de los jóvenes, estos solo asintieron sin decir palabra alguna.  
— ¡Ya veo porque te llamó viejo virgen! — Rió a carcajadas Daru.  
— ¡Calla! — Exigió el científico.

Pasaron los días, todo transcurría relativamente normal; Cada noche, Ruka y Makise repetían el pacto de los amantes, cada vez era más intenso, pero nada monótono. La última noche que ambos pasaron juntos, fue realmente hermosa. Ruka y Makise llegaron al cuarto de hotel, se cambiaron a una ropa más cómoda, se metieron en la cama y charlaron; Charlaron de todo, de lo que pasaba, de lo que querían hacer en un futuro y más, quedándose ambos dormidos abrazados. Cuando llegó el sol a su resplandor, ambos fueron al departamento-laboratorio; Todos se estaban preparando para mandar otro D-Mail. Esta vez sería el turno de Mayuri en mandar un mensaje, este decía: "Bésalo y se feliz, estará a tu lado de por sí." Al mandar el mensaje, las chispas iniciaron y de nuevo el mundo se detuvo por un minuto, al reaccionar: Makise y Okabe estaban parados solos en el departamento, en ese instante entró Mayuri con Daru, pero solo ellos dos.

— ¿Dónde está Ruka? — Preguntó Makise a Mayuri.  
— ¿Ruka-san? No conozco a ningún Ruka-san. — Respondió con su tono amable.  
— ¿Qué? Pero si Ruka-san es el miembro 006 del laboratorio. — La pelirroja estaba impactada.  
— ¿De qué hablas Makise-san? Si nosotros somos los únicos miembros, tu eres el 004. ¿No, Okabe? — Comentó Daru mientras veía a Okabe.  
— Al mandar ese mensaje… Estamos en un mundo donde no conocimos a Rukaku-chan… — Explicó el científico mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza.  
— No… ¡NO! — Makise salió corriendo directo al templo.

Corrió y corrió, casi es atropellada por un taxi, se tropezó con varias personas; Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no quería aceptar la realidad, no quería aceptar que su amado Ruka la olvidara, no quería aceptar que todas esas noches con él quedaran en el olvido, no quería aceptar que el amor que por ella sintió se le olvidara. Con lágrimas en los ojos, llegó al templo, y practicando con la espada, estaba Ruka; Se acercó con paso lento y temeroso.

— ¿Ruka? — Preguntó al chico que obviamente era.  
— ¿Eh?, ¿A caso me conoce? — Interrogó Ruka mientras le sonreía a Makise.  
— ¿No sabes quién soy, verdad? — La voz de la pelirroja se estaba quebrando.  
— Yo… Lo… — Ruka sintió como sus labios eran dominados por los de aquella chica que, según él, no conocía.

A penas sintió sus labios, no se resistió a abrazarla por la cintura. Todos los recuerdos que en otro mundo él vivió junto con aquella chica volvieron a él; Cada noche que ambos vivieron juntos, cada caricia, cada marca que le dejó, cuando se le declaro de una manera muy casta, su primera vez, cada baño que se dieron juntos, cada palabra de amor que compartieron y los "te amo" que se dijeron. Todos esos recuerdos le fueron invocados en tan solo un simple roce de labios.

— Makise… — Susurró entre besos.  
— Ruka… Te amo, aun que no me recuerdes, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser. — Declaró Mikase mientras se separaba de sus labios y salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
— ¡Espera! — Ruka tomó del brazo a la científica y la abrazó. — No me dejes… ¿A caso no te acuerdas? "Tú me vuelves alguien tan distinto, alguien que está muy adentro de mi, y tu eres la única que despierta lo hombre en mi; Tu eres la primera a la que puedo decir que amo..." — Le recitó lo mismo que él le había dicho la primera vez que se bañaron los dos juntos.  
— Ruka... — La joven abrazó al chico y lloró, lloró de alegría.

Ruka secó las lagrimas de Makise y le acarició la cabeza mientras le susurraba palabras de amo; Cuando todo se tranquilizó, ambos fueron directo al laboratorio y le dijeron a Okabe lo que había sucedido. Okabe estaba tan sorprendido como ellos, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje Jonh C. para que él les explicará lo que había sucedido y el porqué, cuando esté le mando el mensaje con lo que esperaban una respuesta lógica, se toparon con todo lo contrario. El mensaje decía:

"Que hermoso es el verdadero amor, los sentimientos que no son puros son aquellos que se pueden cambiar por un simple mensaje. Pero. Si aquellos sentimientos son puros como el agua, seguro que en cualquier momento surgirán y recordará todo aquello que vivió con aquellos sentimientos, porque. El amor, atraviesa el tiempo y espacio."


End file.
